Unpredictable
by Mitsuchi
Summary: Kuroko didn't know what to expect, but he definitely didn't plan on sorting out his love life that day. Kagakuro


Kuroko didn't know what to expect, but he definitely didn't plan on sorting out his love life that day. Kagakuro

Kuroko grabbed his towel, wiping the sweat off his forehead as he exhaled harshly. He glanced at Kagami who had just sat down on the bench beside the court. Kuroko sat next to him and distracted himself by watching the children play at the other end of the park. Kuroko exhaled slowly again, not due to fatigue this time but for a completely different reason.

" Kagami-kun, what does love feel like?" asked Kuroko. The moment he uttered the words, he regretted them. When he invited Kagami for a game, he has no intention of asking such a daring question. It wasn't like him, but the topic had implanted itself in his head while playing against Kagami.

"What, something besides basketball actually grabbed your attention?" Kagami answered jokingly, but with hesitation in his eyes. Kuroko turned his head, looking straight ahead.

"Please answer properly, and I don't like hearing that from Kagami-kun of all people," he retorted with a slight pout.

However, Kuroko really wasn't sure why he wanted Kagami to answer the question. It was just when he looked at Kagami, he felt tightness in his chest and sometimes Aomine would flash in his mind. He just didn't understand.

Kagami looked at Kuroko with slightly frustrated eyes and mumbled, " I don't know what the hell you want me to say."

"How can you differentiate between love and friendship?" Kuroko responded with hesitation. Why was he still pressing the matter, Kuroko had no idea.

It was Kagami's turn to sigh. Kuroko couldn't tell what he was thinking at all. Why had he asked such a question to Kagami of all people? The man barely focused on anything besides basketball.

"How should I know? What's this about, Kuroko?" Kuroko remained silent.

Kuroko definitely wouldn't tell him. How could he gently inform his current partner that he might have fallen for him but still thought about his past partner?

"Is this about Aomine?" Kagami asked suddenly. The shock on Kuroko's face must have been apparent. Kagami scratched the back of his head angrily. Kuroko's lack of response had confirmed his assumption and kagami muttered harshly, " I knew it."

Kuroko felt as if Kagami had just punched him in the stomach. His chest clenched with strain and anxiety. Kuroko wanted to say he was mistaken, but Aomine was in fact involved. He held his breath, waiting for Kagami to continue, but Kagami said nothing more. If he had something on his mind, he kept it to himself.

They remained silent for what seemed like hours, Kuroko too shocked and confused and Kagami too overwhelmed by his discovery. Then, Kagami surprised Kuroko once more by petting his head and smiling.

"Don't look at me like that, I'll help you figure it out," Kagami stated, much more calm than a few minutes prior. Kuroko cast his eyes down; Kagami was too amazing sometimes.

" Alright, how do I put it...I'm not an expert but I think love is when just being together isn't enough. Eventually you find yourself wanting them all to yourself, or something," said Kagami. His voice started off confident but lost its stature by the end.

"I see. That makes sense, thank you Kagami-kun." Kuroko looked up at Kagami, a subtle smile on his face. Kagami let out a sigh but returned the smile with his lopsided one. Kuroko's heart couldn't help but skip. His mind was still a mess, but Kagami's words did give him a place to start. He just needed time to think.

Sensing this, Kagami stood up and asked if he wanted something to drink. When Kuroko nodded, Kagami smiled and started walking toward the convenience store down the road. Kagami didn't even need to ask what Kuroko wanted to drink at this point. He knew all of Kuroko's favorites. Kuroko chuckled. There was a vending machine right in the park, but Kagami went to the store only to give him time to think things over.

He watched the tall figure walk away, staring at the broad back until it was out of sight. Then, Kuroko bent his head back, resting it on the wooden bench. Eyes closed, Kuroko started from the beginning. He cared for Aomine-kun. There was no room for discussion in that context, but how much did he care for his former ace?

He wanted Aomine to return to the way he was in middle school, or at least learn to love basketball again. And he had done that. Aomine wouldn't change so easily, but Kuroko was glad to have his friend back. His friend. Kuroko could feel his mind spinning. He only thought of Aomine as a friend, and whatever they may have had in middle school belonged in middle school.

The words Kagami had told him came to mind, possessiveness. When Aomine was with Momoi or Kise, Kuroko never thought twice. Kagami, however, was a different story. Countless times Kuroko had felt senseless agitation whenever Kagami used his former brother's first name. His fingers twitched with discomfort. It just sounded so much like his own and Kuroko would sometimes imagine Kagami calling him 'Tetsuya'.

The agitation from recalling his idiotic jealousy slowly subsided and Kuroko let out a small smile as he thought about the boy getting his drink. Stupid, hotheaded, wonderful Kagami. There was no one else he felt so comfortable with. No one could replace Kagami and he would never want anyone to try. He felt his smile widen even more.

He loved Kagami.

* * *

><p>"Fuck!" Kagami huffed with frustration. "Why the hell is it that bastard?" He walked out of the store with the two drinks, his eyes mirroring his miserable, furious state of mind. He loved Kuroko. His vague 'speech' about love was merely the way he felt for his partner. Despite his own feeling however, he would be supportive, even if it killed him.<p>

He just needed time to calm down. A lot of time. He inhaled slowly and made his way back to the park. His steps were sluggish and his eyes wouldn't return to normal; he really wanted to punch something.

Kagami could see Kuroko now and he did everything he could to calm down. "Kuroko needs a friend right now, not some jealous asshole," he said to himself. "Supportive, be supportive."

When Kagami finally reached the bench, Kuroko didn't notice. It felt strange being the one unnoticed. There was a huge smile on his face, the largest one Kagami had ever seen Kuroko make. Just thinking that it might be about Aomine shattered Kagami's fabricated calm.

"Oi, Kuroko, take your drink." Kuroko's eyes shot open and he thanked Kagami. Kagami relished the small, blissful contact their hands made when Kuroko reached for his drink. Kuroko's hands weren't flawless, but they were soft and fit right into his.

Kagami sat back down and took a huge chug from his own drink, fully intending of congratulating Kuroko for his newfound love.

"Aomine-kun isn't the one I'm in love with. It's Kagami-kun."

Kagami choked and stared at the boy. Really, how unpredictable could one person be?

So much for being supportive.

Kagami knew whatever words fumbling out of his mouth next would fail, so he decided his actions would clearly state his own feelings. With steady determination, Kagami leaned toward the smaller boy, his hand reaching out to brush against the soft cheek.

"Can I kiss you?" Despite his confident actions, Kagami's face reddened slightly and his brow furrowed nervously. Kuroko couldn't fathom what Kagami's reaction would be, but he never expected this. Kagami-kun was always so unpredictable.

Kuroko felt like he would burst with excitement. He reached for the extended hand and smiled at his valiant, blushing idiot.

"Please do, Kagami-kun."

* * *

><p>Squealll I made it a normal length this time!(No crazy short ones today). Thank you so much to the people that reviewed my previous works, it motivates me so much! I love every one of them. I hope nothing was too OOC :<p> 


End file.
